


A Risk Not Taken

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Groundhog Day AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logan Is A Secret Romantic Confirmed, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Not a Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: June 17th, 2016...but by Virgil's calculations, it shouldn't even be 2016 anymore. Every Reset, it seems there's some things, random things, from the previous loop, that stay unchanged. The picture on the wall was straight on the hook the first six times. On Reset 7, he shifted it. It's been crooked ever since.





	A Risk Not Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost starting to drive him insane, living the same day over and over, knowing from hundreds of tries that there's nothing he can do to stop Fate from stretching her cold hand across the fabric of time and taking Logan away from him.

June 17th, 2016...but by Virgil's calculations, it shouldn't even be 2016 anymore. Every Reset, it seems there's some things, random things, from the previous loop, that stay unchanged. The picture on the wall was straight on the hook the first six times. On Reset 7, he shifted it. It's been crooked ever since.

It's almost starting to drive him insane, living the same day over and over, knowing from hundreds of tries that there's nothing he can do to stop Fate from stretching her cold hand across the fabric of time and taking Logan away from him. He attempted everything from locking Logan in his room to killing himself.

Reset 29: Suicide made it Reset immediately. Reset 30: Don't Leave Your Room just resulted in a worried Patton and another dead Logan. And don't even get him started on Reset 122: Duct Tape Logan To Patton. Patton had nearly died as well.

There are some resets where he doesn't even have the energy to move. He knows what is going to happen, and he can't bring himself to watch it happen. Can't force himself to try and fail yet again to save one of his closest friends. He does nothing but lay on the floor of his room, and wait for the phone to ring, followed by a brief silence, and then Patton's screams to tear through the house, right before everything goes dark again. And he wake up what feels like seconds later, but hours earlier.

Sometimes it doesn't take more than twenty minutes. Most take until roughly noon. The record is thirteen hours. He always wakes up at midnight, just like he did the first time. When he didn't know it would reset him. The true first time he lived the day his life falls apart.

The towel rack behind the bathroom door broke on Reset 29. It never fixes itself, and Virgil never makes a move to try to put it back on the wall. He isn't even really sure what happened. He doesn't know when it's going to end.

But he sure as hell knows that he isn't going to last long before he snaps. He can feel his sanity melting away even now...and he knows it's only a matter of time before he loses it completely.

The thought of what happens after that terrifies him.


End file.
